Xenkkura
by Shadowalkeracs
Summary: This is a spinoff to my friend's r.p. Kingdom Hearts: Gathering Of The Wielders. Please leave me some feedback and I will try to make this better for everyone. Also, keep in mind that this is my first and I plan to make them better from here on out.
1. Chapter 1

_O.k. so with a mixture of sheer boredom and the desire to post, I have come up with this spin-off to the r.p Kingdom Hearts: Gathering Of The Wielders. This occurs between the time period of the 1st and 2nd installments. Most of the characters are of my own original design but for those that are not, they are most likely creations of Square Enix or of a friend from the r.p and I am simply using them for my story. _

About a year had gone by since I had closed the door to Kingdom Hearts and was thrown into that void of darkness. Unknown, to Kiruxen and the wielders. I had survived my fall and I now wander the cold darkness alone.

"Gah! Are we there yet?!?"

Well, almost alone anyway. As I slowly turned to look at the source of the question, a young man with short white hair and dark brown eyes, I took a deep breath to control my growing annoyance. "For the last time Xenjin, if we were there I'd tell you." I managed to avoid yelling.

He chuckled a bit as we walked on. "I know, I was just kidding. Lighten up." He'd say while favoring me with a tiny smile, as he yawned and stretched a little.

He along with me had fallen into the void and we were both there because we tried to save someone. For him it was his lab assistant Mahem, and for me it was my brother Kiruxen. We both had a small touch of emotion at that time which is almost impossible for any nobody in its own right, and now look at us. Walking toward a place I thought that I was being called toward.

"We're almost there." I said, as I looked around. It wasn't too hard to find whatever they were going toward because it was the only light in this void of darkness.

Xenjin yawned again as he continued walking. "I still can't feel it. Are you sure this is the right way? I haven't seen a single sign of…" He couldn't even finish his sentence before 50 guardian heartless appeared around them.

I growled in annoyance as I summoned my twilight katana to my hand and held it up in defense. "This enough of a sign for you? These bastards are probably heading for the source of the light too. We must be getting close."

"Maybe you're right after all…" He'd say as he activated his contacts which made his eyes glow a dark red. After detecting a weak point on all of the heartless, he summoned a purple broadsword made out of his own energy. "Let's go!" He'd yell as he began slashing the heartless apart.

I stabbed one of the guardians in the chest and then I dragged the sword across its chest diagonally which pretty much slashed it in half. I then turned toward two guardians that had begun running toward me and I held up my open hand and shot an energy blast that had turned them into dust.

Wanting to wrap up this fight, Xenjin shot me a quick nod which symbolized that it was time to use our limit that we had been working on.

Returning the nod, I lined up back to back with him and then I held up my hand and began to glow blue. A cloud appeared high above us as well as the heartless and it began to swirl.

Seeing this, Xenjin began to fulfill his part by glowing purple as he lifted us up into the air and into the center of the clouds. We both then but our hands into the air and got ready to fire.

"Brainstorm!" We both would yell loudly as we released our powers and caused several purple energy beams to rain across the slew of heartless. Needless to say, they were all obliterated by the attack. "Alright!" We both said slightly happily as we made our weapons vanish.

Once they were all gone. We both landed and I began to scope the area. Suddenly, a portal of light which was the source that we had been searching for, opened up and sucked us inside of it.

"W-what the hell?!?" Xenjin would yell as we floated through the portal. Everything was glowing and spinning.

The portal opened and spit us out and we hit the ground hard. As it closed, I stood up and looked around. We were in some large room surrounded by strange heartless. You could tell just from looking at them though, that these heartless were different from the others, were the size and build of a man in his early twenties, and they were wearing a strange silver armor with a strange symbol that looked to be a sword plunging into the top of a heart. "This is bad. Where the hell are we?" I asked as I held up my fists in a defensive manner.

"How the hell should I know?" Xenjin would reply in a surprised tone of his own. He noticed that all of the heartless had swords so he made one of his own appear. "Wherever we are, we may have to fight our way out."

Xenjin probably didn't feel it because he didn't have a heart like I did. I felt it go completely frigid with darkness for about two seconds as a presence made itself known to be behind me. I made Mercy appear into my hand just incase the stranger wanted to try something.

"Castle Oblivion…" a strange voice said from behind us as the candles grew even lighter. We turned to see a rather slender man dressed in a black suit with a black tie and even blacker hair but he had eerie golden eyes like that of a hawk. He also had a strange book in his hand that he appeared to be reading as he talked to us. "You are in Castle Oblivion…."

Who is this mysterious figure? And what's with the strange heartless and their symbols? Find out next time in "The good ol'days."


	2. Chapter 2

_So how'd you like that last chapter? Well I hope it didn't suck too bad because here's some more!_

_O.k. so with a mixture of sheer boredom and the desire to post, I have come up with this spin-off to the r.p Kingdom Hearts: Gathering Of The Wielders. This occurs between the time period of the 1__st__ and 2__nd__ installments. Most of the characters are of my own original design but for those that are not, they are most likely creations of Square Enix or of a friend from the r.p and I am simply using them for my story. _

Xenjin looked at the man and growled "Who are you?" he'd ask as he began running toward him but suddenly there was a flash of light and then he was gone "Where are you?!"

The man's voice boomed throughout the large room "You shall have all of the answers you seek in due time. But first…I'd like a demonstration of your skill. Tin men, Take them!" Suddenly the heartless soldiers all began running toward us.

"Oh great!" I would yell as I began slashing through at the attackers.

Xenjin elbowed a tin man in the front of it's helmet and then I got behind it slashed down it's back, Killing it instantly. Then, I stopped one of the swords plummeting towards me with my free hand and I shattered it. I then followed up with a somersault forward to avoid two blades coming at me from opposite directions. I then slashed another heartless and punched a hole into their chest plates. Then I charged up an energy blast inside of it that blew it to pieces.

"Back off!" Xenjin yelled, slashing the last tin man in half and then making his blade vanish as it wisped away.

I took a deep breath before I turned toward Xenjin with my plan "Let's storm the whole castle until we find these bastards. Then we can beat the answers out of them. Let's go!" I said taking off toward a large row of stairs.

"Right behind you." He'd reply as he began to follow close behind.

After climbing that first row of stairs we began searching throughout the castle being guided by that voice. We were often led into a room full of those soldiers and then we would have to stop to take them out, but eventually we arrived at a large door.

I stood there looking up at the huge white door. Who or whatever that guy was, was certainly behind this door. I pushed open the heavy doors and we began to walk into the room.

After we had entered, the door slammed shut and the room began to glow. "What the hell is going on?" Xenjin would say as he shielded his eyes from the flash. When it had worn off, there were three men n plane sight inside of that now green lit room.

I stared at what appeared to be a rather old yet bulky ma sitting on a throne with a odd staff in hand, a guy clad in black armor with a red cape and dark brown hair, and then I saw that guy from earlier, standing there with that same book that he had before.

That guy closed his book and looked up at us with a huge smile "Welcome, welcome friends! I see you have managed to make it to the throne room...very good."

"Yeah we did. Now would you mind telling us who the hell you are?" I'd ask as I stared at the man on the throne.

That man, stood up and said "Ah yes! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lucio, the Lord Of this castle." He then pointed toward the armor guy "This is my son Tavion, and this…" He pointed at the man with the book.

"Malkiore Beshimi." He would interrupt as he looked at us "It's truly a pleasure."

Lucio grinned and sat down onto his throne again "Alright,, now let us get down to business, There is a reason why you are here today gentlemen. For some time now, I've had Malkiore keep tabs on your previous group. The Organization XIII was it not?" An image of the organization came to my mind as the king continued. "Our original plan was to take on a couple of rogues as well as survivors, to join our little operation. We originally intended for it to be your friend Selixia…" A flashback of her and her trickster smile and comforting yet emotionless chuckle as well as our days working together came to my mind "And Xanthe." An image of him appeared too "But now Xanthe is dead, and Selixia's condition is…undetermined. So basically I would like to extend and invitation for you to…"

"Screw that!" Tavion would yell as he shot a glare at us but more so at me "I will die before I allow some nobody trash come in here and join our forces…" He reached into his pockets and pulled out two black leather gloves. "Without being tested first." He then threw up his fists defensively and said in total confidence "Try not to get your blood everywhere."

Xenjin and I looked at the prince and frowned "You talk big for someone scared stiff. How about we just not do this, that way I don't have to embarrass you in front of daddy." I'd then chuckle as I looked toward the Castle Lord while saying to the boy "Back off before you get hurt."

At this Xenjin sighed and rolled his eyes "Oh great, here we go. Now he's all worked up."

"Well this pathetic loser should learn some respect. What kind of Prince acts this way anyway?" I then began speaking to the Lucio in a slightly less agitated tone. "So go on if you'd plea…"

The arrogant boy would only sneer in anger as he interrupted once more and said "Me? Scared? Ha! I'll show you!" He then ran toward me with almost impressive speed and he stopped right next to me and yelled "You cocky bastard!" as he then threw a right hook at me which seemingly connected and caused a small but smoky explosion. Tavion grinned because he knew his hand hit something "Ha! If you can't stop that then you aren't even worthy too shine my freakin sh…"

Unfortunately for Tavion, his little cut down was cut short as he felt his hand ache and crack as if it were being crushed. The smoke was beginning to clear and I was waiting for the boy to realize what he had hit with that blow.

Tavion kneeled to the ground in pain as he tried to mumble an order to the guard to kill me but his father told them not to so they stood still. Perhaps the boy could learn from this.

Seeing this, I looked at the boy and sighed before I squeezed even harder, causing him to yell in further anguish. "Look. I didn't come here to fight and I am not staying here to waste my time beating up some spoiled rotten kid. So I'll say it again…" I then let go of his hand and punched him in the face, causing to fly across the room "Piss off."

The boy would then skid across the ground abruptly as the soldiers surrounded the two nobodies. They prepared to kill the intruders.

"Enough!" The king would yell as he pounded a fist on his thrown. "Everyone leave but the blue eyed boy! Now!"

All of the soldiers, as well as Malkiore, bowed and exited the room.

Xenjin looked at me and gave me a nod. "I'll be right outside." He said as he walked past me and walked out of the door.

"I'm gonna to kill you, you bastard." The touchy prince would say as he walked by me as well.

After everyone was gone, Lucio cleared his throat as he got up and approached me. He stopped only a few feet away before he'd put his hand on my shoulder. "I apologize for his behavior. I know he's a pain but he is family. Listen to me my boy. I need a favor." He summoned a portal and looked at me "This way…" He then walked through.

I followed behind him and we appeared on top of a tall skyscraper surrounded by a dark sky and overlooking many other buildings.

Looking down into the distant streets below, he said "Welcome to Midgar my friend. Does it feel good to be back in the light for a change? What we are standing on is the first step to my plan of conquering these realms. I call it Lucio Industries. This will be a free-lance corporation. Protection, assassinations, retrieval missions, you name it and we do it, for a price though. We are trying to gain enough financial backing so that we can have enough resources to carry out my plan for total domination."

Confused I looked at him and said "If you don't mind my asking. Why would someone bent on total domination waste time building some "Free-Lance" corporation? Why not just take over and kill the rebels afterward? And what does this have to do with me anyway?"

Lucio chuckled as he said "Well I was getting to that actually. I built this corporation as a means to track down the necessary things needed for the my plan to succeed. Also, I couldn't if I tried right now. The worlds are full of many threats to me, Cloud Strife for one. Then there's these people called "Keyblade Wielders." Whom I am sure you're quite familiar with. If too many gathered, I couldn't stop them and would probably be overwhelmed. That is why I must gather enough research to find a way to obtain enough power to crush all of my enemies. I already have the financial backing and I have a partnership with a company called Shin-Ra, however I feel that some things are missing. This is where you and your friend come in…"

I noticed him shoot me a sinister look as he said that last part.

Lucio would then snap his fingers and warp us back to the thrown room and then he'd say "Your friend is supposed to be a genius correct? And you're power is even more impressive. I could use your strength around here. Join me Xenkkura. And together we will rule. What do you say?" He'd extend a hand for me to shake if I took the deal.

What could I say? The man did seem to have the power to free me from that dark and miserable place but was one freedom a good price to pay for another? Whatever I chose, it would effect my life forever.

Woah! What will Xenkkura say? Will he take the deal or leave it? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
